Scavenger hunt for Finn
by Storiesinmymind12
Summary: Rachel and Quinn come up with a scavenger hunt for Finn with a surprise at the end from Rachel
1. backstory

Note: Rachel and Finn are married and Quinn and Puck are engaged

Rachel and Quinn were sitting in the teacher's lounge looking through magazines and catching up with each other. Both guys were teaching their music/glee class working on nationals.

Rachel rested her Broadway magazine down and gave a big sigh "Okay. I'm going to tell you something, but you can't say anything until I tell Finn"

"Of course Rach. What's up?"

"I'm six weeks Pregnant with Finn's child."

Quinn dropped her lawyer magazine onto the floor and started at Rachel who was staring at her with raised eyebrows.

"Well?"

"That's- wow. That's great Rach!"

"I'm scared though " Rachel spoke about her upcoming baby with her husband of six months "I don't know if he wants this baby."

"How did you find out you were pregnant?"

"Last week. Actually when Finn was at regionals . I was not feeling well so I went to the doctors and they told me I was pregnant."

"Okay. We have to do find a way to tell him."

"What?"

"Go get your sweater Rachel. We have errands to run."  
>They both got in the car and drove to the craft store they got a bunch of art supplies and a picture frame.<p>

"Quinn. This is getting ridiculous."

"You'll see. You'll see."

Once back at Puck and Quinn's condo , the two of them sprawled out on the wood floor of the living room with red envelopes and a few packs of red stationary in front of them with all black Pens spread out. "What are we doing Quinn ?"

"We, my friend, are making a scavenger hunt for Finn."

"Oh my gosh that is a great idea Quinn ." Rachel put her hand over her head and shook it. "Okay. What do we do."

"We make up 12 clues to 12 different places that have to do with your relationship , the last clue will reveal the location that's where you will meet him, and a frame of the ultrasound with be there "Okay. So let's pretend I was going to go along with this. How would we get the first clue to him."

"You think I didn't think of that already?..Now write the first clue. And oh it has to rhyme"

"Quinn . You are going to be the death of me" Rachel grabbed the black pen out of Quinn's hand and laid out a piece of red stationery in front of her. She closed her eyes to think and took a deep breath "Okay." She began writing. "This was not a very happy memory for us we sang last Christmas looking for a tree. Someone will be waiting to give you the next clue"

Rachel turned towards Quinn . "He'll know where I mean. The tree lot "Okay. Go on to the next one."  
>After finishing all her clues, she left Quinn to place them in their places while Rachel went to get a copy of the ultrasound to frame.<p> 


	2. the hunt starts

Puck and Finn walked out of school and started heading towards Finn's truck.

Puck saw it first "Bro. What's on your windshield?"

When Finn approached the car, he picked up the red envelope from under the windshield wiper and opened it.

"What is it?"

"It's a clue to a scavenger hunt."

"What? You're not actually going to follow it are you."

"Yea I am. I can't just not know who wrote this to me and you're coming with me."

"Ugh fine. I just have to call and tell Quinn we will be home later. I'll tell her to tell Rachel"

Puck dialed Quinn's cell number "Hey babe. I'm going on this scavenger hunt with Finn. Some girl left him like a love note or whatever."

"That was me."  
>"Wow baby. I'm not cool with that."<br>"For Rachel. Silly. We did it together. But don't tell him it's a surprise."  
>"Okay. I'll see you later. I love you"<p>

"You too" Puck hung up his cell phone and put it in his pocket

"What did she say?" Finn asked him

"Nothing. Just that she's cooking dinner tonight."

"Okay let's go"

Once at the tree lot Finn spotted the owner of the lot standing outside with a red envelope "this is going to sound really stupid, I think you have a clue for me."

The owner laughed. "I actually do…Here you go." he handed him the red envelope. Once back in the car, Finn opened it and Puck looked over his shoulder."Here is clue number two. Head to the place where we were prom king and queen " Finn looked at Puck and snapped his fingers to try and figure out where it meant "McKinley high school "

Finn drove there and saw the next clue a red envelope in the middle of the gymnasium . Finn opened this one right away "Here is clue number three, you don't have to go far this place is where we sang songs together and gave inspirational speeches."

The next clue is the chorus room


	3. the final clue and reveal

8 clues later Finn found himself holding clue number 11. He thought he knew who it was but he didn't know why she was doing this . He loved this person but didn't want it to be something bad like a divorce or anything bad it would be devastated. He read clue number eleven. "Our first kiss took place here and the site of so many of the key moments in our relationship you love me and I love you."

Finn started driving. Although he wasn't positive he figured he'd try anyway.

"Where are you going?" Puck asked him

"The only place, I can think of the auditorium . The place I kissed Rachel for the first time."

Puck smiled to himself. "I knew you loved her every since the singing don't stop believin ."

"Yea. Question is..Why is she giving me all these clue instead of just telling me ."

Once Finn arrives at the auditorium he saw an envelope attached to a picture frame on the stage he opens the envelope congrats you have made it to the last clue look at the frame. Finn looked at the frame an saw a ultrasound photo in it with Rachel's name on it after looking at the ultrasound for a few minutes he heard the door behind him and turned around to see Rachel standing there with her hand on her still flat stomach . He put the frame down and walked over to her and rested her face in his palms. He leaned in to kiss her and she did the same then he got on his knee as kissed her stomach as well telling Rachel he was so happy to be having a baby together . A pulse of electricity went through their veins when Finn put his hand on top of Rachel's hand on her stomach of when they touched. Quinn and Puck started clapping from the doorway and saying congratulations , Rachel and Finn turned to laugh.

"We'll meet you guys at your home" Puck said as he and Quinn turned around and headed to Quinn's car.

"I was scared it was going to be something bad like you wanted a divorce but I am so happy it turned out to be this"

"Well I can tell you one thing I would never do anything bad to hurt you I love you and this baby too much for that to happen."

"I love you too and this baby let's go home" before they leave Finn gets the frame from the stage before they head to his car to go home.


	4. Prequel their wedding

The Wedding of Finn and Rachel took place at the Mirabell Palace in Salzburg, Austria the palace was used in the sound of music where Maria and the children sing 'Do-Re-Mi' while dancing around the horse fountain and using the steps as a musical scale.

Finn stood in front of the fountain in the Mirabell Palace gardens with his four groomsmen which were Puck "Noah" Puckerman, Sam Evans, Blaine Anderson and Artie Abrams and his best man which was Kurt Hummel. The wedding was going to being officiated by a local judge. The Wedding Processional music started which was shape of my heart by backstreet boys for the bridesmaid came down the aisle which were Quinn Fabray, Marley Rose, Brittany Pierce and Tina Cohen-Chang the maid of honor was next to come down the aisle which was Santana Lopez . All of a sudden the music changed to an instrumental of faithfully by journey everyone stood up for the bride who was being walked down the aisle by her former glee club teacher Will Schuster since she could not pick which dad to walk her down the aisle. Once Rachel got to Finn the Wedding began.

**Judge:** Will you please, as an expression that your hearts are joined together in love, now please join your hands. With great joy, we come together to join this man Finn Christopher Hudson and this woman, Rachel Barbra Berry in matrimony. This marriage is an event in the lifetime of a love and commitment to each other. Neither I, nor all society, can join these two lovers today. Only they can do what they have chosen. They are joining themselves, each to the other. As they find union with one another, they proclaim that union today and pledge its future. We, by our participation in this celebration, do but recognize and honor their intention to be together as husband and wife.

**Judge:** Finn Christopher Hudson do you take Rachel Barbra Berry to be your wedded wife, to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health and forsaking all others, be faithful only to her? As long as you both shall live?

**Finn**: I Do

**Judge: **Rachel Barbra Berry do you take Finn Christopher Hudson to be your wedded husband to live together in marriage Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health And forsaking all others, be faithful only to him So long as you both shall live?

**Rachel**: I Do

The Exchange of Rings:

**Finn:** Love has given us wings, and our journey begins today, Rachel Barbra Berry, wherever the wind may carry me, I will stay by your side as your husband, Take this ring as a sign of my love.

**Rachel:** Love has given us wings, and our journey begins today, Finn Christopher Hudson, wherever the wind may carry me, I will stay by your side as your Wife, Take this ring as a sign of my love.

Judge: By the powers vested in me, I pronounce you Wife and Husband! You may kiss your bride. (Finn kisses Rachel). Ladies and gentleman for the first time I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Hudson


End file.
